Reid's Family
by Tahreh the Blind Ninja
Summary: Ever wonder what Reid's dream girl is like? Or about him settling down? Meet Terri, Reid's crazy love who is the reason he comes home every night. Recently redone so read the first chapter! Reid/OC :
1. A Chance Meeting

**Okay for those of you who got a prelude to what will be happening later, let me explain. I was thinking after I posted it and was like, "I can't just let that be it! I can't just let my loyal reader(s) sit there and wonder HOW IN THE WORLD HE ENDED UP WITH THAT CRAZY REDHEAD! So, I sat down and started writing this. It's not going to be very long, but I may or may not come up with new stuff to shove in between chapters, so I will name each one. If something new pops up in the little chapter drop box or whatever that thing is called, read it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the hot nerd that is Dr. Reid or any of said nerd's colleagues. If I did, I'd be so freakin' happy. End of story. **

**Now, enough of my ramble. ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Reid sighed as Morgan dragged him into the bar. He didn't want to go there, he wanted to go home and sleep. Morgan had insisted that it was high time Reid got himself a girlfriend. Rossi was also there, which didn't help with the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath and walked in after Morgan, the smoky air filling his lungs. He coughed some and looked around. The bar was loud, a live band was there playing music that he didn't recognize, and people were out dancing on the dance floor. Rossi was sitting at the bar, a beer in his hand. Morgan sat down next to him and ordered one for himself. Reid stood there, still looking around, trying to process it all. Morgan and Rossi smirked at their younger colleague. "Reid," Morgan said, "Don't overload." Reid snapped out of his daze and sat down. He ordered a soda for himself, making Morgan and Rossi both groan. "Reid, honestly?" Morgan asked. Reid shrugged.

"I don't like alcohol," he admitted. The bartender gave Reid his soda and they sat there and drank their drinks. Eventually Rossi and Morgan got up and went off to dance with girls that had come up. Reid eventually grew bored and pulled a book out of his messenger bag. He immediately started reading it and about five minutes later when he was over halfway through another bartender came up to him.

"You read fast," she commented, pulling Reid out of his little world. He looked up and saw a woman who was about his age with fiery red hair and starling icey blue eyes.

He blinked a few times and said, "Yeah, uh, I guess so." She tilted the book up to see what it was called.

"The Empty Planet," she said, "Isn't that the reason some freak tried to blow Seattle up a few years back? He thought the book was real?" she asked. Reid nodded, remembering that case.

"Yeah, uh, thankfully he was caught," he said. She smiled at him.

"First time in a bar?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You came in here with two other guys who ordered beers while you ordered a soda. Now, they're off dancing and you're reading a book. I'm not Sherlock Holmes, but I'm pretty sure I'm about right," she said.

"You're very observant," he commented. She shrugged.

"It's not like I have anything better to do, I'm designated driver, I'm always designated driver," she sighed.

"I know the feeling," Reid replied, "I'm Spencer Reid."

"Terri Morrison," she said, "So, why're you here?"

"My colleagues think that I need a better social life."

"Dumped recently?"

"Nah, never been in a relationship."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, how about you? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Parents own the bar, easy way to make some extra money to pay off my school loans," she explained, sitting on the counter behind her.

"What did you major in?" he asked.

"Criminal Justice, it's doing me a lot of good as you can tell," she replied. He chuckled.

"Anything in the field of criminal justice that you wanted to go into?" he asked.

"I wanted to be a CSI," she replied, "But, as it turns out the only way I can pursue that dream is if I move to a big city like Chicago or Atlanta."

"I go to places like that all the time," Reid told her.

"What is it you do?" she asked.

"I am a profiler for the FBI," he replied. Her eyes got wide.

"Whoa, FBI agent, that is pretty big," she said, "But, thankfully I know for a fact that there are no illegal substances in this bar at any time, and if there were, their sorry butts would be thrown out in a humiliating fashion." Reid cocked his head, looking confused.

"Being tossed out is humiliating enough, how could it be made worse?" he asked. Terri laughed.

"Ever be tossed out of a bar by a woman half your size?" she asked, "Infront of all your biker buddies?" He shook his head, thinking about it. He then laughed some and agreed that it would be a lot more humiliating. "Yeah, so, what's it like being a profiler for the FBI?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I get shot at some times," he told her. She nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" she said sarcastically. He couldn't help but laugh and nod. "What is it profilers do?" she asked.

"Well, I'm part of a team with the BAU, or Behavioral Analysis Unit, and when cities believe they have a serial killer or rapist or something to that extent on their hands, they send their case files to us and our media specialist reads them and we decide to take certain cases. Then we go and catch the serial killer by looking at the way he or she acts and predicting where they will strike next," he explained. Terri still looked confused. "It's hard to explain, but in a way we're like back up for local police and we help catch serial killers and rapists and what not." She nodded.

"Sounds exciting," she said, "I wish I could do something like that."

"It's cool at first, but some times it's down right scary," Reid told her. She shrugged.

"Can't be as bad as the things I see every night here," she told him.

"You never know," he replied. She smiled at him. He felt something stirring inside him. His brown eyes met her blue eyes and he noticed that flecks of sea green splashed through them. _Pretty eyes, _he thought.

"You want to go some place where we're less likely to get lung cancer?" she offered. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"But, uh, what about my partners?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I can help you track them down, I have a fool proof way to do so," she offered, "What are their names?" Reid gave her their names and she nodded and climbed up ontop of the bar, a megaphone in hand. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she shouted into it. The music stopped and everyone turned to face her. "Thank you, now, can any of you tell me where Agents Rossi and Morgan are?" she asked. Everybody looked around and started murmuring. Terri started tapping her foot. "If you bring them forward, drinks are on the house for the next half hour," she offered. Almost within seconds, Derek Morgan and David Rossi were standing infront of them. Terri got off the bar and made the other bartenders start getting drinks. She tossed the megaphone behind the counter and jumped off the bar, landing next to Reid.

"Why are we needed?" Rossi asked.

"Uh, I, uh," Reid stammered. Terri rolled her eyes.

"We're both terrified of lung cancer and can't hear ourselves think," Terri told them, "So, we're out of here." Rossi and Morgan both looked at eachother.

"Reid, care to introduce us to your friend?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, okay, um, Derek, David, this is Terri, Terri, Derek and David," Reid said. Terri shook hands with the two agents.

"Where do you plan on going?" Rossi asked. Terri and Reid looked at eachother and shrugged.

"The coffee shop down town?" Reid suggested. Terri shook her head.

"I'm allergic to most kinds of coffee beans," she told him. Morgan started laughing.

"Reid, you found one that is allergic to coffee?" he asked, "Out of all the women in this bar, you choose the one that's allergic to coffee?" Both him and Rossi were laughing. Terri was glaring at them.

"So what if she is allergic to coffee? You're scared of elevators," Reid told him, which shut Morgan up. Terri started to snicker and they turned around to walk out of the bar and go where ever they were going to go.

* * *

**So, now we know how Reid ended up meeting Terri. Yay! That crazy redhead. How I long to be the aforementioned redhead. *sob* **

**Read && Review! Thank you! I will keep posting even if you don't review, so there's no point in thinking that if you don't review I will stop. Cause that's not how this obsessive compulsive blind ninja rolls. Mmkayy? **

**Thank You, see you when the next chapter is posted! :)**


	2. Terri's Souvenir

**Thank you for coming back for my new chapter! YAY! I'm not going to ramble on. But please, if you have any other friends that like Criminal Minds, suggest this to them! Especially if they like Dr. Reid. **

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One. **

**AND ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Reid and Terri had been dating for a little over a year. She had even moved in to his apartment, sleeping on the couch when he was there, well most of the time. When he was away on a case, she'd hang out there and make sure the dishes and laundry were kept up with. When he was there, he'd treat her to movie and dinner dates, spoiling her. He knew that he loved her, that she had to be the one. They were complete opposites, she was stubborn, headstrong, and was obsessed with breakfast foods while he was calm, level headed, and ate like a bird. But that didn't matter to him, her sudden outbursts made life standing up in the middle of a restaraunt and singing when an Aerosmith song came on the radio always made him smile. He found it harder and harder to focus on the cases, espescially toward the end. The entire team humored this, well, the entire team minus Hotch. Hotch always told him to stop thinking about what was at home and focus on the case at hand. He'd always nod and apologize, but now the UnSub had be apprehended and he was in a jewelry store, staring at the engagement rings. The jeweler came up, a balding man with kind eyes.

"So, what's her name?" he asked.

"Terri," Reid replied.

"Where'd you meet her?" the man asked.

"At a bar my friends dragged me into, but we left and went to a bookstore shortly after," he said. The man nodded.

"Anything in particular you want?" he asked, "Certain stone? Certain budget?" Reid smiled.

"I'd spend anything to make her happy," he muttered, "How about something with sapphires and emeralds?" The man nodded and turned around to pull something off a shelf.

"I made this one for someone many years ago, but he never came back to pick it up," he said, showing Reid the ring. It was a simple gold ring with sapphires and emeralds set into it. It was almost exactly what it wanted. "Will this one work?" the man asked. Reid nodded.

"One thing, it isn't inscribed with anything, is it?" Reid asked. The man shook his head. "Good, she hates it when things have her name on it." The man chuckled and wrapped the ring up. Reid payed for it and he was just walking out when his phone rang.

"Reid," he said into the phone.

"Reid, it's Hotch, where are you?" Hotch asked. Reid smiled at the box in his hand.

"Just getting Terri a souvenir," Reid replied.

"Well hurry up, the jet leaves in an hour," Hotch told him.

"Yes, sir," Reid replied. Hotch hung up and Reid trotted to the hotel, where he got his bags and put the ring in his shirt pocket. He met everyone down in the lobby, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, Reid," JJ said, "You look like you flying with your feet firmly planted on the ground." Morgan took notice to his spaced out expression.

"Earth to Reid, Earth to Reid, come in Reid, over," he said to him. Reid didn't answer, still thinking about Terri. Morgan snapped his fingers infront of Reid's face a few times. Reid blinked a few times and turned to face Morgan.

"When did you get there?" he asked. Morgan rolled his eyes and saw the top of the box in Reid's shirt pocket.

"What's this?" he asked, plucking it up. His eyes got wide, "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" he asked. JJ then took it from Morgan.

"OhmyGod, Reid, you and Terri?" she squealed. Prentiss came up.

"What are you shouting about?" she asked and saw the box, "Aww, Reid, why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to tell you, not until I asked her," Reid said, getting the box back from JJ. He put it in one of the pockets of his messenger bag. Morgan had already started making up an annoying song.

"Pretty Boy's getting married, to a leprechaun, who is loud. Pretty Boy's getting married, she hates coffee, cause she's allergic. Pretty Boy's getting married. . ." he continued rambling on until Rossi smacked the back of his head.

"Morgan, Terri is not a leprechaun," Rossi told him, "She's just short and redheaded." Morgan shrugged and Hotch came up

"You all ready?" he asked. They nodded and they went outside and piled into the SUV. Soon, they were getting onto the plane. Reid's phone started ringing. Terri's name popped up on the screen and he answered.

"Hey, Ter," he said.

"Hey, Spence," her perky voice said, "How long till you get home?" she asked. Reid thought for a moment.

"Dunno, few hours," he replied. She sighed.

"But I leave for work in two hours," she told him, "I wanted to see you before then."

"I know, I know, but I will be there when you get home," he promised, "What time do you get off?"

"I close tonight," she replied, her voice loosing some of it's pep. Reid sighed.

"Maybe I can pop in and bother you," he offered. He heard her giggle.

"Since when do you bother me?" she asked.

"Oh, all the time," he replied.

"Okay, Nerd, see you in a few hours," she said.

"Love you, Ter," he said.

"Love you too, Spence," she replied, hanging up. By then, the plane had taken off and Reid leaned his head back to catch some sleep.

When they landed and he finally managed to get to the bar, it was nearly one in the morning. He walked in and sat in his usual spot and waited for her to come over. After what seemed to be an eternity, she finished making what ever she was making for a customer and walked over to him, her smile lighting up the room.

"Hey, babe," she said as she leaned across the bar to kiss him, "So, how was your case?" she asked as she got him a soda. He had been expecting this, she always asked it.

"Nothing exciting, but I brought you something back," he told her.

"Oh really? What this time? A baby giraffe?" she asked, still filling the cup. He pulled the tiny velvet box out of his bag and set it on the counter.

"Come over and see," he told her and she turned around and set the soda down infront of him. She saw the box and opened it up. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No way," she murmured. Reid smiled and nodded. He got up and walked around so he could stand face to face with her and took the box from her hands. He dropped to one knee.

"Terri," he said, "You are the most amazing thing in my life and I want it to stay that way. Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she smiled and nodded. He stood up and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back after a moment and they hugged eachother. The few people at the bar smiled and applauded. He had done it, he had proposed to the girl of his dreams. And she said yes.

* * *

**Well, as you can see, another chapter is over and done with. Reid is now engaged to Terri. So, what is the topic of the third chapter? Naturally, the wedding! Hmm... How will Terri stand out this time? **

**So, yeah. This fanfic will probably be over and done with in a few days, I'm only planning on writing short (By my standards) chapters and a lot of them! But, please read && review! And, here's a bonus mission. Tell at least one Criminal Minds fan about this fanfic. If you are the only one that likes Criminal Minds in your little social pentagon or whatever shape it is, then try to get one of your friends to start watching it. **

**Anyhow, this is Tahreh the Blind Ninja signing off . . . For now. Toodles[:**


	3. Rainbow Socks and Icing Fights

**The Wedding! *dramatic music* What could Terri do to stand out? What will her father's speech be? And what happens when Reid and Terri "eat" cake? And what is Reid's present to Terri? **** READ TO FIND OUT! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter. **

**!~ON WITH THE FANFIC~!**

* * *

Reid was driving to the park with his mother in the car. She had flown in for his wedding, despite the fact that she hated airplanes. She had wanted desperately to meet the Terri that was always mentioned in his letters. When he had told Terri that his mother was going to come to the wedding, Terri had asked, "Aren't we supposed to meet eachother's parents before the wedding day?" Reid had laughed and replied, "If you want to be normal, I guess so." Terri then hissed at the mention of normality, making Reid laugh harder. He found himself smiling, knowing that nothing could make them postpone this day any further. They had moved the date seven times because a case would come in. Terri was understanding, although he knew she wanted to come. She'd always ask him if she could go. He would then have to tell her no, something he hated to do. He found himself smiling when he'd come in and surprise her at the bar or at home, always bringing home a new book for her to read. Since she didn't read as fast as he did, she didn't go through books nearly as fast. His mother touched his arm.

"I still can't believe my baby is all grown up," she said, "Seems like yesterday I was reading books to you, now you read them to me. Next thing I know I'll be reading to grandkids." Reid smiled and nodded, but a bad feeling arose in his stomach_. Kids? When are we supposed to do that? Don't people normally enjoy a year of newlywed junk before they try for that? But wait, Terri swears that she never does anything normal, _he thought. His mother seemed to notice the sudden change in atmosphere. "Oh, I didn't mean I need them now, a year or two would be perfectly okay," she reassured him. He nodded, feeling somewhat better. He pulled into the parking lot and helped his mother out. They made their way down to the pavilion, where a few people were already waiting. Morgan was standing up under the awning and Reid walked over to him.

"How do I look?" he asked. Morgan smiled and flipped some of Reid's hair in his eyes. Reid quickly fixed his hair. "Don't mess it up, it took three hours to get it to lie flat," he complained. Morgan smirked at his friend.

"Quick question," Morgan said, "What the hell possessed you to make me your best man?"

"I don't have that many friends," Reid admitted. Morgan laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm still honored," Morgan told him. They continued talking until the stereos that Terri had insisted be there started blasting the Wedding March. Reid saw her car pull up and was helped out by her father. Her long, wavy hair had been straightened and Reid realized that it nearly reached her waist when it was straightened. A gentle breeze blew through the park, ruffling her dress and Reid could have sworn he saw her mismatched hightops on her feet. Reid smiled at her and she smiled back. The ceremony started and eventually the I do's were said. The pastor smiled at the two of them.

"I pronounce you man and wife," he announced, "You may kiss the bride." Terri laughed and pressed her lips to his. They pulled back and ran back down the aisle toward the the car. They rode to the reception, where Diana Reid finally got to formally meet Terri.

"Hello," Diana said, "Spencer has told me so much about you, goodness, you are beautiful." Terri smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reid," Terri said and Reid could tell she was trying to be on her best behavior. His mother smiled at her.

"Please, you're Mrs. Reid now, call me Mom," Diana told her. Reid glanced down at his wife, who was just barely five and a half feet tall. She was smiling ear to ear and he found that he was also smiling. Morgan came up Reid with Hotch and Rossi.

"I think you can leave them alone to come and have a drink with your best friends," Morgan said to him.

He looked down and Terri, who said, "Go on, have fun, I have a mound of blackmail that is waiting to be found." Diana smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Have I told you about the time . . ." she started, taking Terri over to a table. Reid looked slightly worried but shrugged it off. A waiter with three beers and a cup of coffee came up to them. Reid couldn't help but laugh, taking the coffee.

"To my man, Spencer, hopefully this crazy girl of his doesn't drive him insane," Morgan said, holding his bottle up. They all murmured in agreement and started to drink. Three more cups of coffee later, he figured that he should go rescue Terri from his mother. He walked over to the table they were sitting at and found both of them laughing.

"You mean child genius over there couldn't even tie his own shoes until he was ten?" Terri asked. Diana nodded and they laughed even harder. Reid's cheeks reddened as he sat down between them. "Hi honey," Terri said, still laughing.

"Hey, Terri," Reid replied, "You want some cake?" he offered.

"Aren't we supposed to make speeches and junk first?" Terri asked.

Reid shrugged and said, "Only if you want to be normal." To that, Terri hissed and asked for cake. They got up and walked over to the cake, which was huge. It had three layers of chocolate and vanilla swirled cake with real icing. They got everybody's attention. Rather, Terri did.

"HEY!" she shouted, "I FEEL THE NEED FOR SOME SUGARY GOODNESS!" Some people eyed the humongous cake and nodded. "So," she continued, no longer shouting, seeing as everybody was now watching them, "I think we should cut this cake. But, considering I'm not supposed to use knives, I'm going to do this," she said, getting some icing on her finger and dabbing it on Reid's nose, "And let him have THAT piece. I'll take the rest." The audience laughed. Reid rolled his eyes and then they both grabbed the knife and cut two slices. Reid stuck his finger in his slice and smeared the icing across Terri's cheek. She smiled demonically and smeared some of her icing on his forehead. He smiled and dabbed some on her chin. Soon, their entire faces were covered in icing and everyone, including Hotch, was laughing.

"Okay, now that we have had our fun, dig in!" Reid said. Everybody came up to get their cake. Reid and Terri sat down with Diana, who was laughing at the newlyweds.

"I hope you realize, but you were attacked by a bowl of icing, and I think the icing won," she told them. Terri shrugged.

"I'll tell you one thing, icing stings when it gets in your eye," she replied. Garcia came up and snapped some pictures of them with their icing facial masks, as she called them. After that, they wiped eachother's faces off. "I think you have icing in your eyebrow," Terri told him.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Reid replied, wiping icing off of her cheek. When they were all clean, Rossi stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, I hate speeches, well, I hate weddings in general, the only reason I'm here is for the free cake . . . Anyhow, I'd like to say that even though Spencer and Terri are POLAR OPPOSITES, they actually seem to be better off than I was in any of my numerous marriages. Reid, I have no idea how you put up with her antics, just the other day you told me that she nearly burned the appartment down because she forgot she had a tray of brownies in the oven, but you can't seem to keep your mind on a case, which is good for her, but bad for you, so quit thinking about her constantly. Anyhow, Terri, the redheaded midget that we have come to know as Reid's crazier half, I have no idea how you can be his age but still act like a child. But, since you're so short, you look adorable . . . Did I mention how much I hate speeches? Well, congratulations you two, hopefully you guys last longer than all of my previous wives combined," Rossi said. Terri was snickering.

Hotch then stood up, "Well, as Agent Rossi put it, those two are polar opposites, but really, I guess that might be a good thing. We still aren't sure how he ended up with someone who is allergic to coffee, but he seems happy so no one's complaining. Congratulations."

Morgan then made his speech, "Well, Rossi and Hotch stole most of what I was going to say, so I'm just hoping that the beautiful redhead with icing in her hair can make my boy happy, while my boy keeps her happily in her own little world. Have fun you two." A few of Terri's relatives made speeches, but the most interesting of the night was Terri's father's speech.

"Terri was and always will be my wild child. We all figured that she would bring home a biker or a rock star. But, instead she brought home a nerdy federal agent, surprising us all. She was the bad girl in school, always in detention for something. She worked in a bar for Christ's sake. But, the fact that she found Spencer is a miracle in itself. The youngest out of all my children, and my only redhead. She's got a fighting spirit and is stubborn as hell. Spencer, the level headed and calm one, is probably the closest thing to perfect she can get in this world. Terri-lu, I love you, baby, and I'm glad to call Spencer my son-in-law. Bring me and your mother home some grandkids!" he said, raising his glass. Terri drank her soda while Reid had another coffee. Soon, it was time to toss the bouquet and the garter, which turned out to be a rainbow sock that ran halfway up her thigh. Reid couldn't help but smile at it. Terri tossed the bouquet, which was caught by her niece. The garter-sock was caught by Morgan. Everybody was smiling and laughing. Reid and Terri said their goodbyes and ran out to the car, which was pelted by rice and mismatched socks, which they did their best to catch. They got into the car and laughed as Terri went through her new socks.

"I have seven rainbows, three ponies, two penguins, a puppy, three pots of gold, four frogs, and," she said before looking up at his head and seeing a sock, "You have a . . . YOU HAVE A NARWHAL SOCK ON YOUR HEAD!" she shouted. She pulled it out of his hair and stared at it.

"Narwhal? Isn't that a whale with a horn?" Reid asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"It's living proof that unicorns DO exist!" she squealed. He rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"You're insane, but I love you anyways," he told her. "Anyhow, where are we going?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Home?" she suggested.

"You want to go home for our honeymoon?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Home with you? Oh, most definetly," she said, a devious smile on her face. Reid knew exactly what that meant, but this time, he wasn't near as worred. Terri put it in drive and sped off towards the apartment.

* * *

**Devious smiles, that can only mean one thing... In the words of Alvin the Chipmunk, "Bom Chicka Wacka, Chicka Wacka." Haha, I still can't believe Matthew did Simon's voice. Does he do EVERY cool nerd? Haha(: Love Ya Matthew! **

**And what always comes after marriages, other than honeymoons? Can ya guess? If you can't, then you need a narwhal to puncture your brain. Haha I'm kidding! Anyhow, Read && Review!**


	4. SURPRISE!

**Heyo peoples!(: Just in case you are wondering, Taylor was a birthday present to Terri. Just to clear that up. I'm not going to go into EVERY detail of what I wish was my life . . . I mean, of their lives! Heh heh . . . **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

****ON WITH THE FANFIC****

* * *

It was around five or six in the morning when he walked into the apartment, Reid knew that Terri was probably asleep. He walked into his room and found her curled up in a ball, the blankets all wrapped around her with their two year old Jack Russel Terrier, Taylor, sleeping next to her. He walked back out to the couch and grabbed the spare blanket and went back in and got on his side of the bed. He heard her stir, but she didn't wake up. He looked over at her and saw that the pillow was wet and around her eyes was puffy. She'd been crying. He fought the urge to wake her up and tried to sleep, but found it near impossible because his mind was reeling with all the things that could have happened while he was on the case. It had been a particuarly long case, almost a month long. He had felt overly guilty about it too, he had been lucky to call her once a week. But, she was used to that, why would it start freaking her out now? He sighed, figuring that if it was his fault, he'd better start making waffles and bacon for her. He got back up and went to the kitchen and pulled the waffle iron out and plugged it in to let it start to warm. He then pulled the eggs and vegetable oil out and put them in a bowl along with the waffle mix. He stirred it up and we the iron was ready he started cooking them. Inbetween the waffles, he started making bacon. He finished his waffles and pulled the bag of chocolate chips out of the cabinet and poured them in the batter. When he was nearly done with the bacon he heard her voice from behind.

"Hey, stranger, if it weren't for the fact that you're making me breakfast, I'd call the cops, maybe this time I'll let it slide," she said, playfulness in her voice. He smiled and turned around to see her just as he loved to. Her hair was curly and tangled, she was wearing a Bon Jovi t-shirt, a band that Reid had come to like, a pair of sweatpants and, of course, a pair of mismatched socks. She smiled at him, but it wasn't her full smile. Reid's profiling skills instantely kicked in and he could tell there was something weighing on her mind, other than their puppy and Spongebob.

"What's wrong?" he asked. A shadow of nervousness crossed over her face but she instantely replaced it with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Terri, I watch people's behavior for a living, I know when you're lying, just tell me," he insisted. Her jaw tightened and he knew that she was mad because he was right and she was fighting a loosing battle. She sighed and looked up at him, her blue eyes giving away nothing.

"Just missed you, that's all," she said. This wouldn't do for him.

"Then explain why you were crying before I got home," he said.

"How would you know I was crying?" she asked.

"Your pillow was wet and your eyes were puffy," he told her. She cursed under her breath.

"I stubbed my toe on the corner of the dresser and it hurt like crazy," she said.

"Let me see your toe," he said. She shook her head. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to," she replied, trying to grab her plate. Reid held it above his head.

"No waffles till you tell me what's wrong," he told her. She glared at him.

"Gimme my food!" she shouted. Reid shook his head. She tried to jump up and reach the plate. He started to snicker. "Don't laugh at me! I'll just steal your food!" she shouted, but he took a step infront of his plate. She hung her head. "Curse you tall people," she muttered.

"You can have them as soon as you tell me what's wrong," he promised. She sighed.

"Promise?" she asked. He nodded. She mumbled something unintelliable.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted, "Now fork over the waffles before the hormones take over and stab something!" He didn't hear the last part of the statement. His mind was fixated on the fact that she was pregnant. He barely noticed her start jumping up to reach her plate. He didn't notice when she climbed on the counter and got her plate from him. His arms fell to his sides and he continued to stare at her. She got the whipped cream out of the fridge and opened his mouth and squirted some in. That caught his attention. He swallowed it and sat down next to her. By the time she had finished half of her breakfast, he finally found his voice.

"Why are you so upset? You make it seem like it's a bad thing," Reid said, "Ter, that's amazing!" She blinked and pointed at Taylor.

"You see her? She is the most crazy unruly puppy in the world. And she doesn't have any of my crazy genes. Think about it, a kid that inherits my hyperness will be the death to the world. It'll be like two of me! And you can barely put up with one of me!" she shouted. Reid looked hurt.

"Put up with you? You're the reason I come home, well, that and dinner, I do enjoy dinner," he said. Terri smacked her forehead. "But, if you think about it, my calmness will cancel out with your crazy, so our child will be a happy medium," he reassured. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, either he's crazy or he's calm, there's no way around it," she told him.

"He?" Reid asked.

"Well, I'm not called him an it," she told him. He snickered and reached over to wrap his arms around her and he kissed the top of her head. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to eat, but found that she wasn't hungry. So Reid finished her waffles and gave his to Taylor.

"You don't have to be scared," he murmured into her hair, "Or rather, you don't have to be scared, alone."

"You terrified?" she asked.

"Terri, when's the last time I remembered to feed Taylor without you reminding me?" he asked.

"So what you're saying is to never leave you and him alone," she started and he shook his head.

"No, no, I want to be able to take care of him, but, uhh," he started, lost for words.

"You're just terrified of the prospect of being a dad." He nodded.

"Exactly." Terri was silent for a moment.

"Well, good news is that in seven or so months, our parents are going to be happy!" she said happily.

"Seven?" Reid asked nervously.

"Okay, so I'm not very observant, that's your job," she said, "And you are paid for said job . . . Speaking of jobs, guess I'd better call and cancel that job interview. Yep. Seriously, he's not even here yet and he's already putting a monkey wrench in my plans."

Reid looked confused, "You can start working after he's born." She gave him the Are You Kidding Me look.

"Spencer, you are genius, but sometimes you say the DUMBEST things ever. Think, that's what you do best. How many times a month are you home for more than twelve hours? Okay and then add in if I'm working the day shift or the night shift as a CSI. That would mean we're having to pay a baby sitter for ten hours, at least, everyday of the week. That would cut into our food money and bill money and all those other important things, when I can just stay home," she told him. He processed that and eventually nodded.

"That would make sense," he admitted. She nodded. "But, that means that I have all the more reason to come home at night," he said.

"Taylor wasn't enough?" she asked sarcastically.

"Taylor is your dog, not mine," he replied.

"She loves you more than me," she told him.

"That's because I gave her an entire plate of waffles."

"True."

"So, you're okay now?" She nodded.

"I feel a whole lot bet- BYE!" she shouted, taking off toward the bathroom. Reid heard her emptying her stomach in a rather gruesome fashion. After a few minutes, she came back out, clutching her stomach, a sick expression on her face. "Has it been seven months yet?"

* * *

**Ahh, Terri, it's not over till I say so. :P Anyhow, for those of you that read this back when I first published it, the next chapter will be the original first chapter. I thought about making a chapter for inbetween those two times but I'm lazy. (Go ahead, call me lazy in a review, I won't be offended...) Haha. **

**So, if you don't want me to kill this midget, (Midget: "Hi,") then you will READ && REVIEW! **

**Do it.**

**Do it for the midget. **

**Haha, just kidding, that's not a real midget, it's a short giant. x} **

**Anywho, byes[[[[:**


	5. Spongebob, Starbucks, and Screams

**I'm not sure what to call this, it's not a one-shot, it's more like a prelude to another fanfic I'm writing. Anyhow, read this, I will be updating pretty often. **

**I will be posting out of order, but once it's finished it will be put in order, so bear with me! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Dr. Reid, do you know how freaking happy I would be? But, sadly, I don't own Dr. Reid or any of the other agents mentioned in this fanfic. I only own the people I made up. (Ex: Terri)**

* * *

Reid walked out of Terri's room and leaned against the wall. He felt himself sliding down and eventually was sitting crossed legged on the floor, his head resting in his hands. It was nearly six in the morning, easily eight hours after Terri had gone into labor. Just as he started to nod off, his dark brown curly mess of hair was flipped over into his eyes. He shook his head and looked up to see Derek Morgan and five cups of Starbucks.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," he said, "I brought enough cups of coffee to keep you up for another five hours." Reid quickly took a cup and guzzled it down, not feeling any better. Morgan sat down next to him and set the tray of Starbucks cups inbetween them. "How is she?" Morgan asked.

"Tired, sick of the whole pregnacy thing, wants it over with so she can take our baby home to introduce him or her to her hero, Spongebob Squarepants," Reid replied. Morgan started to snicker.

"You two, I swear, are like children," he said, "You drink coffee like a college kid and she still watches Spongebob." Reid shrugged and yawned. He reached for another cup. "We just got back from a case yesterday, when's the last time you slept?" Morgan asked.

"Uh," Reid intelligentely mumbled, "I don't know, two days ago?" he mumbled, his head drooping. He took another sip of his coffee, which was black as night. Apparently, he didn't seem to care, because he finished it within minutes.

Morgan shook his head and said, "How do you do it? You make it seem like sleep is an endangered species." Reid again shrugged. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up. Soon, Terri's voice could be heard from the room.

"Spence," she moaned, drawing it out.

"What?" he asked her, drawing it out as she had.

"I bored," she complained, "The only channels we get in here are CNN and Disney Channel, what kind of hospital is this? And it's not even in HD." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Only her," he muttered.

"If you're bored, why don't you try sleeping?" Reid suggested.

"I can't," she replied, "That pain medication makes me hyper."

"That's the last thing we need," Reid muttered, "Her hyper is like me when I'm jacked up on caffeine."

"I heard that!" she shouted.

"I love you!" he shouted at his wife.

"Love you too!" she replied. Reid sighed and rested his head against the wall. Morgan looked over at him.

"How long do they think it will be until she gets to take junior home to Spongebob in HD?" he asked. Reid again shrugged, letting his eyes close. Morgan nudged his arm with his elbow. "C'mon, Smarty, can't be falling asleep now, chug some more coffee, I'll call Rossi and have him get an I.V. full of coffee if I have to," he threatened. Reid opened his eyes and faced Morgan, smiling tiredly.

"You do realize that a coffee I.V. could kill me, right?" he asked. Morgan tousled Reid's messy hair.

"Kid, I was joking," he assured him. Reid laughed a little and got somemore coffee. Morgan got on his phone. "Yeah, Hotch, I'm here with Reid and we're going to need A LOT more coffee, like a hundred dollars worth," he said and paused for a minute, "Really, Hotch? Just say it was a purchase for your profession, you can write that off, right?" Another pause, "You can't? Oh, well, I'll pay twenty, Garcia'll pay twenty, JJ twenty, Rossi twenty, and Prentiss twenty, easy as pie." Another pause, "Oh, I think you can cover the tax. Really, Hotch? How bad does he need it? Let's see, he's sitting on the floor, after four black coffees and he's still falling asleep." Pause, "Okay, I'll see you in a few," he finished and closed the phone. Reid thanked him and got up to go see his wife.

"Hey," she said, still barely awake.

"I thought you said pain medication made you hyper?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Okay, so my hyper active spaz attack only lasts a few minutes, your point?" she asked. She looked him up and down, "Babe, you look like you're falling asleep where you stand," she commented and pointed at the chair in the corner, "Go, sleep, now." He shook his head.

"I don't need to, Hotch is bringing more coffee, I'll be okay!" he insisted. She shook her head.

"I don't care, sleep, now," she told him.

"I don't need any sleep," he insisted.

"Babe, who is going to win this argument? The stubborn, headstrong prengant women or the nerdy federal agent?" she asked. He sighed, knowing that she was going to win. He surrendered and fell asleep in the chair.

He awoke some time later to a cup of coffee being waved under his nose. He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Rossi. From the looks of it, Morgan, JJ, and Rossi were in there, Morgan and Rossi trying to wake Reid up and JJ over talking to Terri. Terri didn't look very happy either.

"ROSSI!" she shouted, "IS HE UP YET?"

"He's coming around," Rossi replied, slapping Reid's face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Reid shouted. Rossi handed him the cup of coffee and got Morgan out of the room. Reid quickly drank his coffee and walked over to his wife's side. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND SO I CAN CRUSH IT INTO OBLIVION!" she screeched. JJ was trying not to laugh. Reid hesistantly moved his hand toward her, which she took, instantly crushing it.

"Ow," he muttered, recieving her signature deathglare.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR HAND HURTING!" she snarled.

"Not complaining," Reid squeaked. The doctor came in and said that it was time for her to push. "C'mon, think of all the Spongebob episodes you're going to watch with him or her," Reid coached.

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT SPONGEBOB!"

"Okay, don't think about Spongebob," Reid whimpered as his hand was crushed even more. The doctor shouted for her to push again. Terri screamed again and Reid's hand probably suffered permanent damage. "Hey, Ter," he whispered.

"What?" she growled.

"Uh, hi, I love you?" he said. She bit her lip.

"Love. You. Too." she said through clenched teeth.

"Last one, Mrs. Reid," the doctor said, "Now, push!" Her face screwed up and she screamed. Reid's fingertips started to go numb and Terri's screams were replaced by someone else's. "It's a girl!" the doctor shouted. Terri fell back onto the pillow and released Reid's hand. He held it up and looked at it. Terri looked over at him.

"What are you doing?" she panted. He looked inquisitivly at it.

"My fingertips went numb," he told her. She snickered.

"Sorry," she said as their baby girl was placed in her arms. He looked over at them and got a good look at her. She had his brown hair, and a lot of it, and Terri's face, including her icey blue eyes which had flecks of sea green splashed through them. Reid couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Terri's long red hair was falling in her eyes as she smiled at her daughter, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ter," Reid started, "You ever come up with a name?" he asked. The agreement had been that if it was a boy, Reid got to name him, but if it was a girl, Terri got to name her.

"I came up with a few," she admitted, "There's Isabelle, Samantha, Kayla, and Cassidee." Reid thought about it.

"Kayla Lorraine Reid sounds good," he said. Terri looked up at him.

"Lorraine? Where did you come up with that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You have any better middle name ideas?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course I do, when do I not?" she asked, "I like Kayla Sierra Reid."

"Has a nice ring to it," he admitted. Terri offered to let him hold her. At first he was nervous, "But, but, but," he stammered.

"Calm down, you're a doctor aren't you?" Terri reassured him.

"But not in this profession, how many times must I tell you that?" he asked. Terri rolled her eyes and placed Kayla in his arms. She was bigger than he had expected. "She's big," he murmured. Terri nodded.

"Ya think?" she asked sarcastically. JJ left them alone to go tell the rest of the team. Reid didn't notice her leave. He just continued to smile at his little girl. Suddenly, he was overtaken by worry. What if she had inherited schysophrenia? He had a minor case of Austism, what if it was passed along to her? What if something went wrong and forced them to put her in a mental institution like his mother? He felt like he was drowning in a sea of what ifs. What if someone came after Terri and Kayla like Foyet had done with Hailey and Jack? What if this? What if that? He was so consumed by worry that he never noticed Hotch and the rest of the team come in. Hotch put a hand on his shoulder.

"You look terrified," he muttered.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Reid asked, "Hotch, I have a daughter, look she's right here, how in the world am I going to be able to raise her? Morgan said so himself, Terri and I are like children ourselves. And what if she inherits schysophrenia or Austism? What if she ends up like mom?" he asked, worry seeping into his tone. Hotch smiled at him.

"Spencer, this team already has two sons, it's about time we got a daughter. And since when are you and Terri alone?" he asked, "You know for a fact that we will be there for you, and if we're away on a case, well, that's what phones are for. And that just means that you get to spend every waking moment of your time off spoiling her."

"Thanks Hotch," Reid replied as Kayla fell asleep. His entire family was there, and they alway will be.

* * *

**Aww, what a sweet ending! 3**

**Anyhow, I don't own Reid, Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Garcia, or Prentiss. If I did, I'd be making OODLES OF MONEY right now. I only own Terri and Kayla. **

**And if I made any gramatical or spelling errors, I'm sorry, it's 4:46 AM and I'm tired. **

**Read, Review, Obsess. **

**And remember: TEAM REID! "Talk nerdy to me," -Me.**

**Yeah, bye(:**


End file.
